


Repository of knowlege encyclopedia

by Blosiom



Series: Repository of knowlege [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blosiom/pseuds/Blosiom
Summary: This is to go with my story the Repository of knowledge. Here I clear up all the confusing things I talk about in the story. Message me if something is still confusing you and I will either alter a page or add a page.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> There is a version of this on Fanfiction. This is just for the version I post on fanfiction as some of the things there are specifically altered for that story.

The caste is a secondary gender you are born with as a magical child. There are 3 organizations AMS, BCS and the OSS that care for magical people depending on what their caste is. Not all of them have their own hospital but what services they do offer varies from country to country. Often BCS is attached to the main area hospital. With AMS and the OSS both being small clinics. But it can vary due to the need in that area.

Two examples of this are England and Greenland. In England, the BCS is attached to Saint Mungo's. The service itself acts more like a counselling group and monitors people who might need help. They also run small clinics for magical creatures that the Ministry will not let be treated at Saint Mungo's like Werewolves. The OSS and AMS both have small clinics to treat their people only. The OSS has theirs in a block of Terrace houses they have knocked together, spelled and taken over. The AMS, by contrast, has a large field with several purpose-built buildings.

Greenland, on the other hand, is one large hospital with small wings dedicated to the different organizations. These allow the people who need to stop over to do so but still be safe and can be closed off or guarded as needed. This is due to Greenland being smaller than England.

AMS stands for Alpha Monitoring Service.

BCS stands for Beta Counselling Service.

OSS stands for Omega Support Service.

Each one obviously takes a specific caste. How much you are affected by your caste depends on your designation. An alpha could be a sadist, dominant or Alpha. An Omega could be a Masochist, Omega or Submissive. A Beta could be a Sadist, Dominant, Beta, Submissive or Masochist. They have the whole spectrum.  
  
The spell  
  
A spell decides which caste you are. This spell is embedded with a complex arithmetic equation. This scans you to see which secondary gender you are. Just because you are a male does not mean you are going to be under the AMS or BCS. You could be a rare submissive male.

To know which caste you fall under the spell is cast. Someone qualified will cast it on you and you will glow the colour of that caste. AMS will glow red, BCS will glow yellow and the OSS will glow orange. The Organization will when do a further test to decide which designation you are. This test is much less secure and is done on paper as your designation is decided by your personality and as such can be faked. The OSS is currently trying to create a spell to determine this as well.

Not many remember the spell being cast on them as it is done so when the child is 2 years old. However, particularly in England, there are those that prefer their children to one particular caste. They will bribe the ministry official to record the child wrong. They do not want to believe that they have given birth to a child that is not that particular caste. This is dangerous, illegal and can affect the child's health. However, sometimes it is other people who record a child wrong for various reasons.  
  
Gifts  
  
All children also have gifts that can affect a person though it does not go towards deciding which caste or organization a person is.  
These gifts are:  
Beast Speakers  
Parseltongue  
Shadow Walking  
Teleportation  
Telekinesis  
Natural Animagus  
Metamorph  
Elemental Magic  
Invisibility  
The ability to make yourself Transparent  
Being Sensitive to magic  
Seeing Magic  
Seer  
Empathy  
Telepathy.  
  
How do the gifts affect someone?  
  
Some of these gifts affect a persons ability to be treated by magic when they are sick. There are ways to minimise this such as the person going through regular purification baths or showers. However as much as possible, it would still be better to save the strong concentrations of magic to treatment. Rather than to find out what is wrong with them in the first place. Simerly the OSS has done a study and discovered that using magic on an Omega while they are pregnant can cause harm to the child. Increasing their chances of being born a Squib.

Not all gifts affect someone in this way. However being a sensitive, seer or having the ability to see magic do. All people with these gifts need to be treated in a non-magical manner. As such they are often found in Omegas but that is not always the case. The AMS can treat people non-magical but they prefer not to. The BCS has minimum facilities to do this and there are rare cases of them referring a Beta to the OSS to be under their care due to their magical gift.

The next five gifts are affected on a smaller scale. Empathy, Telepathy, Elemental, Metamorph and Natural Animagus. Empathy and Telepathy are simply due to needing strong training. It is impossible to turn off the gift of empathy completely and they will always feel some people peoples emotions. Telepathy if not trained properly can drive a person mad or cause them to share dreams with other people. Metamorphs and Natural Animagi are most often fine with large quantities of magic. However, this is only as long as they are in their natural form when being healed. Elementals have been known to lose control in highly distressing situations. As such all major hospitals have elemental suppressing wards over them for this reason.

The next lot is Invisibility, Telekinesis, Transparent, Teleportation and Shadow Walk. This is the biggest group. Non are really affected by healing magic. The gifts of Transparent and Invisibility are often seen together and can occasionally cause magical health problems. Teleportation and Shadow Walking are methods of transport outside of Apperation. Shadow walking is most often seen in Vampires and is rare in a human. Telekinesis is another that once you have control does not affect your ability to be treated with magic.

The last group of gifts is Beast Speaker and Parseltongue both of which are languages. Therefore they are not affected at all in any way.  
  
Births  
  
How magic decides who is born an Alpha, Beta or Omega is complex and been studied closely over the years. To the point that magical know which castes have the highest chance of producing certain types of children. Certain types of secondary genders will not be able to have children together.  
The combinations that can have children together are:  
Alpha Male with a Beta Female  
Alpha Male with an Omega Male  
Alpha Male with an Omega Female  
Alpha Female with a Beta Female  
Alpha Female with an Omega Male  
Alpha Female with an Omega Female  
Beta Male with a Beta Female  
Beta Male with an Omega Male  
Beta Male with an Omega Female  
Beta Female with a Beta Male  
Beta Female with an Omega Male  
Beta Female with an Omega Female.  
  
The combinations that can not have children together are:  
Alpha Male with an Alpha Female  
Alpha Male with a Beta Male  
Alpha Female with Beta Male  
Omega Male with an Omega Female  
  
The Statistics of having which type of children are:  
  
An Alpha Male with a Beta female will have a 25% chance of having an Alpha Male. 15% chance of having an Alpha female. 25% chance of having a Beta male. 25% chance of having a Beta female. 5% chance of having an Omega Male and 5% chance of having an Omega female.

An Alpha male with an Omega female will have a 25% chance of having an Alpha male. 15% chance of having an Alpha female. 15% chance of having a Beta Male. 15% chance of having a Beta female. 10% chance of having an Omega male and 20% chance of having an Omega female.

An Alpha male with an Omega male will have a 25% chance of having an Alpha male. 15% chance of having an Alpha female. 15% chance of having a Beta Male. 15% chance of having a Beta female. 10% chance of having an Omega male and 20% chance of having an Omega female.

An Alpha female with a beta female will have a 25% chance of having an Alpha Male.15% chance of having an Alpha female. 25% chance of having a Beta male. 25% chance of having a Beta female. 5% chance of having an Omega Male and 5% chance of having an Omega female.

An Alpha female with an Omega female will have a 25% chance of having an Alpha male. 15% chance of having an Alpha female. 15% chance of having a Beta Male. 15% chance of having a Beta female. 10% chance of having an Omega male and 20% chance of having an Omega female.

An Alpha female with an Omega male will have a 25% chance of having an Alpha male. 15% chance of having an Alpha female. 15% chance of having a Beta Male. 15% chance of having a Beta female. 10% chance of having an Omega male and 20% chance of having an Omega female.

A Beta Male with a Beta female will have a 5% chance of having an Alpha male. 5% chance of having an Alpha female. 40% chance of having a Beta male. 40% chance of having a beta female. 5% chance of having an Omega male and 5% chance of having an Omega female.

A Beta Male with an Omega female will have a 10% chance of having an Alpha male. 5% chance of having an Alpha female. 30% chance of having a Beta male. 30% chance of having a Beta female. 5% chance of having an Omega male and 20% chance of having an Omega female.

A Beta male with an Omega male will have a 5% chance of having an Alpha male. 5% chance of having an Alpha female. 30% chance of having a Beta male. 30% chance of having a Beta female. 10% chance of having an Omega male. 20% chance of having an Omega female.

A Beta female with an Omega female will have a 10% chance of having an Alpha male. 5% chance of having an Alpha female. 30% chance of having a Beta male. 30% chance of having a Beta female. 5% chance of having an Omega male and 20% chance of having an Omega female.

A Beta female with an Omega male will have a 10% chance of having an Alpha male. 5% chance of having an Alpha female. 30% chance of having a Beta male. 30% chance of having a Beta female. 5% chance of having an Omega male and 20% chance of having an Omega female.  
  
In total there is 190% chance of an Alpha male being born. A 115% chance of an Alpha female being born. A 270% chance of a Beta male being born. A 270% chance of a Beta female being born. An 80% chance of an Omega male being born and a 175% chance of an Omega female being born.  
  
For example  
  
If a Beta male and Beta female had 4 kids they would have a 1.6 chance of having a beta male and a beta female. But only a 0.2 chance of having an alpha male, alpha female, Omega male or an Omega female. So they would have 1 beta male, 1 beta female. 1 more of there and then 1 of the other castes.

However, if they had 6 kids they would have a 2.4 chance of having a beta male and a beta female. But only a 0.3 chance of having an alpha male, alpha female, Omega male or an Omega female. So they would have 2 beta males, 2 beta females, 1 more of either and then 1 of the other castes.

Although if they had 12 kids they would have a 4.8 chance of having a beta male and a beta female. But only a 0.6 chance of having an alpha male, alpha female, Omega male or an Omega female. So they would have 5 beta males, 5 beta females. 1 alpha either male or female and 1 omega either male or female.  
  
If an Alpha Male and Beta female had 4 kids they would have a 1 chance of having an Alpha male, beta male and a beta female. A 0.6 chance of having an alpha female. But only 0.2 chance of having an Omega male or female. So they would have 1 Alpha male, 1 beta male, 1 beta female and 1 Alpha female.

However, if they had 6 kids they would have a 1.5 chance of having an alpha male, beta male and beta female. A 0.9 chance of an Alpha female. But only a 0.3 chance of having an omega male or female. So they would have 1 Alpha male, 1 beta male, 1 beta female and of extra of any of the 3. They would also have an Alpha female and 1 omega of either male or female.

Although if they had 12 kids they would have a 3 chance of having an Alpha male, Beta male, Beta female. A 1.8 chance of having an alpha female. But only a 0.6 chance of having an omega male or female. So they would have 3 alpha males 3 beta males, 3 beta females, 2 alpha females and 1 omega either male or female.  
  
If an Alpha male and an Omega either male or female had 4 kids they would have a 1 chance of an Alpha male. A 0.6 chance of an alpha female, beta male and beta female. A 0.8 chance of an omega female. But only a 0.4 chance of an omega male. So they would have 1 alpha male. 1 alpha female, 1 beta either male or female and 1 omega female.

However, if they had 6 kids they would have a 1.5 chance of an alpha male. A 0.89 chance of an alpha male, beta male and beta female. A 1.2 chance of an omega female. But only a 0.6 chance of an omega male. So they would have 1 alpha male, 1 alpha female, 2 betas either male or female, 1 omega female and either an omega male or alpha male.

Although if they had 12 kids they would have a 3 chance of an alpha male. A 1.7 chance of an alpha male, beta male and beta female. A 2.4 chance of an omega female. But only a 1.2 chance of an omega male. So they would have 3 Alpha males, 2 alpha females, beta males, beta females, omega females and 1 omega male.  
  
If you wish to calculate what this would be for any combination go on google and type in percentages. It will bring up 3 ways to do so. Use the one that says find a value with number % of and number. Put the number of children into the second box and then the percentage from my statistics above. This will then calculate the chances. You will need to do all combinations for that pairing to have your chances. If your chance is over a whole number you will definitely have at least 1 or more of that child. If it is lower I went with a higher chance. Have a play with it and see what you come up with.


	2. Alpha

Introduction

Alphas can be either male or female. All have the ability to sooth and ground Omegas. All Alphas can release calming pheromones. While the most powerful can also release pheromones to help prevent nightmares. This can sometimes be tricky to control so rooming an Alpha and Omega together can be tricky. The Alpha will struggle to learn control. This is why all Alphas and Omegas must room separately. Betas can also be susceptible to these pheromones though Alphas must use them consciously at all times. It is not instinctive as it is around Omegas. Alphas do not develop the pheromones until they are around 14 so rooming together under that age is not too big of a concern.

Whether you are an Alpha, Beta or Omega is decided on by your personality. Though sometimes the unlikeliest of people can be Alphas. This is due to their inner character, not the one you see on the outside. Alpha males are more common then Alpha females. However, Alpha females are still more common then Omega males.

Alphas are all looked after under the AMS no matter what their gender or family preference is. This is partly due to the need to separate Alphas from Omegas. But also due to the approach needed to look after them medically. Humans are not so much of an issue. But to treat Alpha creatures, you need to ask, especially if it is another Alpha. A fight could break out affecting the patient's health even more. To assist with this most people who treat Alphas are Betas or Omegas themselves.

Many Alphas avoid medical treatment. They often feel they need to be seen as reliable and indestructible. Especially in their teenage years. To assist with getting Alphas treatment, some schools have rules in place to help. One such is Magere Akademi. Magere does not stipulate which magical beings can attend. As such they have some who attend with low immune systems. To make sure these students education is not compromised Magere demands that all sick children go to the infirmary no matter who they are. This ensures that growing up the Alpha students get the correct treatment and allow the procedure to happen. After they leave many are now used to receiving such. That means that as long as they are with a healer or doctor, they trust they will not protest medical aid.

Not receiving support as a child can, and does, effect an Alphas health later in life. They avoid ailments that could easily be treated until they develop into something worse. This is made worse if the child is abused or rejected for coming into a creature inheritance. Or even just being an Alpha Human, to begin with. The children can suffer from feelings of abandonment. Or worse have been taught they do not deserve medical treatment. These children need extra help, support and counselling. However, with this support, most do not suffer problems in later life.

Biology

The characteristics of an Alpha are for the large part the same if you are are an Alpha human or an Alpha creature. Some magical creatures are different, but they are rare. No matter if you are male or female an Alpha cannot get pregnant. There is the rare Alpha creature female who can, but it is not often seen. The Magical creatures where females can still get pregnant are Elves and Veela.

All human Alpha males will have a knot at the base of their penis. This is to aid in getting their sperm to the womb of on an omega. It is slightly rarer in magical creatures. The races who do are Elementals, Werewolves, Were-shifters, Shapeshifters, Fae and Kitiara.

Alpha females do not have the Knott. Instead, they have a sack to produce fertile juice. They then transfer this to their partner, typically with their fingers. This is the case for all magical creatures of all races, including humans.

Grounding

Grounding is an act of calming yourself or having someone assist you in doing so. It is often needed in those who have trouble calming their emotions or who bottle their feelings up until they spill over. Grounding is necessary for all magical creatures and magical beings. No matter if you are Alpha, Beta, Omega or human.

Omegas are the most frequent in needing grounding. But that is not to say that Alphas do not require that assistance from time to time. They just ground differently. Alphas are often able to ground themselves in doing things they enjoy. This can occur by music, drawing, writing, cooking, flying or even a sport of some sort. Sometimes it can be as simple as having a bath, shower or doing a familiar, caring ritual after a hard day. 

Alphas are mostly free from the thoughts of being unworthy after they grow out of their teenage years. They are sure of themselves and their abilities. This is due to Alphas often fighting each other and testing themselves against each other to prove themselves to others. Alphas also do not care what others think of them unless that person is a close family member or mate. However, if that family member disapproves of something. They would have to make a compelling argument to get the Alpha to change a particular behaver trait or action. Mates have an easier time with this. Although it can sometimes be a challenge if that is a profoundly ingrained behaviour.

Alphas also find it soothing to help Betas or Omegas. Often the very act of assisting them will also help ground the Alpha. This is partly due to the conversation they will have. But even the act of holding someone firmly will help release the pent up emotions the Alpha may have.

The Designation Test

The designation test is a way of finding out which designation an Alpha is. Alphas have the possibility of being a sadist, Dominant or Alpha. Which you are depending solely on your personality. But it not always obvious what someone is.

Each caste has its own test they will administer. It is always a multi-choice paper test, but the questions will vary. The score you receive determines what designation you will be given. A score between 0 to 50 will provide you with the designation of Alpha. A score between 51 to 75 and you will receive the designation Alpha Dominant. A score over 76 and you are an Alpha Sadist. The watch score is under 25 and over 90.

Some people believe that your designation can change as you age due to your life's experiences. Some people think it is set at birth and you are born that way. Others believe it is a combination of the two that varies the score received. As such there are some that believe the designation test should be administered twice.

The Designation test is given when the child is 11 years old. Some schools ask it to be delivered before a child enters the school. Other schools administer the test sometime during the child's first year. Neither is incorrect, and it depends on how the school is run for which is the better method for that school. However, sometimes a child might not turn 11 until the mid to end of August. It is not always possible to wait until then due to how the school is run. In this case, the test will be administered early when they are 10. But it will be left until the last day to do so.

Alpha Sadist

Sadists enjoy punishing people and causing pain. They are rare. This is partly because most don't develop these tendencies until their teens. It is one of the arguing points to repeat the Designation test twice. Another reason they are rare is that many joined Voldemort and Grindelwald in recent history. Many were either killed or placed in prison. This is the reason they are watched to make sure that Sadists don't get sucked into hurting others or going too far. When finding a partner that partner must be a Masochist since they enjoy the pain. This allows both Sadists and Masochists to live healthy lives and be productive members of society.

Sadists do have a watch score. This is because the higher the score, the higher the chance there is of them going too far. This may be with the partner or them treating everyone they see this way. Sadists identified at 11 are given extensive counselling to help this. They are often the more grounded Sadists, but there are exceptions.

Alpha Dominants

Dominants are the most wanted designation for Alphas. They are the most respected due to their role of assisting Omega submissives. None of them can receive a watch score so many see them as being the most balanced of the Alpha designation. Alphas often find a partner in Omegas, many with submissives. But that isn't always possible. Some do find a partner with Betas, and it is more than acceptable. Some pureblood families frown on this. But this only tends to be the darker families. Some darker families have tried to discover how to rig the Designation test. So their child can be given the designation of Dominant.

It is due to this fact that the OSS makes all Dominants or those caring for their submissives take the test twice. They have found a few over the years who have forced a Dominant designation, or their designation has changed as they aged. Dominants are also the ones called in to help when a submissive enters the OGP or Omega Guardianship program when they can't care for themselves. They will then look after the Omega until they can care for themselves and find a partner to love. Sometimes they care for that Omega for the rest of their lives. This can be because the Omega falls in love with the Dominant or because they just can't be on their own for various reasons.

Alpha Alpha

Alphas with the Alpha designation make up the majority of those under the Alpha caste. They often partner with Omega Omegas that are their equivalent amongst the Omegas. They have all the perks of being an Alpha but without any specific role or quirk. They do have a watch score as the lower the score of an Alpha the more they are at risk of being manipulated. Alphas as a whole are hard to manipulate, but it is possible for a lower scoring Alpha to be so. As such many of Voldermort and Grindlewalds soldiers who were not Sadists were lower scoring Alphas. The rest were made up of Betas.

AMS

The AMS or Alpha monitoring Service is the organisation dedicated to helping Alphas. They lease with the other organisations and check on the health of all Alphas. They also have a program to help train Dominants to care for Omegas. This may be run at the centre or through the various schools. They also keep an eye on all known Sadists making sure they go to their counselling sessions. The AMS also keeps an eye out for those wrong caste or being abused. But they have varying levels of success with all of these.

The AMS has sites around the world but how each is set up varies on the different countries. In Greenland, they have a wing attached to the main hospital for Alphas to stay when they need to stay overnight. But much of the primary treatment happens in the main hospital. In England, they have a field with a collection of buildings. All medical needs are taken care of in one building, the dining hall and recreation activities happen in another. Living arrangements are different in that all are sorted into 'families' where there are so many of each age group living in a mini house. Here the older children take care of the younger children.

The AMS has a firm belief that their Alphas will come to them if they need help. They also believe that the schools will help and assist the Alphas as well. This means they mostly focus their efforts where they are really required. But this has given the AMS the reputation of being the most laid back and relaxed of the three main organisations.

One area the AMS does well is counselling known Sadists and helping them find a Masochist partner. They do this by keeping in contact with the OSS and setting up meetings for the two groups to mix. They also do well in keeping an eye on those on watch, checking up on them at least once a month. Those that they have identified as being abused get checked up on more regularly.

Due to their stance on Alphas coming to them sometimes health problems cannot be treated early. Mostly it is the schools that pick up the efforts here. But during the summer months, things can slip through the net until parents or guardians get the child to the AMS or hospital. For the most part the AMS also only treats using magic. But all sites are able to manage a small number none magically if they really need it. This tends to be children under 5 years old and Sensitives.

However, it is rare for an Alpha sensitive to be affected by magical treatment. Mostly they are susceptible to dark objects, magic or rituals. Some might be sensitive to transfigured things, enlargement spells or anything to do with colour changing. Possibly even light spells such as the Patronus charm. Rarely does it affect anything medically or if it does it is minor. Alphas also tend to be very good at making sure they get a shower or bath regularly. Although it can take time to find someone they are comfortable with helping them when it is needed.

There is another side effect of the AMS's hands-off approach. They sometimes struggle to spot both abuse and those who are the wrong caste. Different branches are better at this than others. But collectively they are the worst at it. England has the worst reputation for this.

When it comes to training, it again depends on the branch on how well things are done. The AMS likes to leave it up to family's and schools to train Alphas in their magical gifts. However, they will step in if a family is unable or unwilling to teach an Alpha. Often this is because the Alpha will approach asking to learn.

When it comes to teaching about being an Alpha or more specifically an Alpha dominant. It again depends on the branch and the school. Some schools have excellent training programs, but others have little to no training at all. When that is the case, it falls back on the AMS to teach the Dominants entirely. The AMS is supposed to keep an eye on all the in-school training programs. But again how well they do depends on the branch and how active they are. 


	3. Beta

Introduction

Betas can be either male or female like all of the castes. Unlike Alphas, they do not have the ability to help Omegas. Betas are the closest secondary caste to Non-magical Humans. Many see them as not having a secondary caste at all. Betas are however susceptible to the effects of Alphas the same as Omegas. They are not, however, as strongly affected. While Alphas can use their abilities subconsciously on Omegas. That is not the case for Betas, it must all be done consciously.

As with Alphas, it is your inner personality that decides that you are a Beta and not an Alpha or Omega. Often it is hard to tell why someone is a Beta as there is such a broad spectrum. Some people believe that Betas are the leftovers. Others say it is because the powers that be decided you would not be able to handle it. Others believe it is all down to biology and chance.

Betas are looked after by the BCS no matter what their gender or family preference is. This is due to them not needing the specialised care that Omegas and Alphas need. Unlike Omegas and Alphas, most Betas have no problems with being treated magically. It is only when they are under the age of 5 that magical treatment needs to be limited. The only other Betas that may have issues are sensitives. Most betas that are sensitive tend to be sensitive to a couple of specific things. These things do sometimes affect them medically. In those cases, help will be brought in. Sometimes in sporadic cases, a Beta might be strongly impacted by magical treatment. At these times they may be transferred over to the care of the OSS.

The BCS mostly employs other Betas as medical professionals. This is partly due to most Alphas and Omegas working at either the AMS or the OSS. But also as some believe that the Alphas will scare some of the more vulnerable Betas. Or that the Omegas may be taken advantage of. This is not really true as otherwise, Omegas would never work at the AMS.

While many Alphas avoid, medical treatment Betas are the best at seeking treatment on their own. They are the least likely to leave any injuries or illnesses until they become dangerous. There are, however, the few that do and as such need to be watched out for. Since BCS caters to most of the magical population, it is not that hard to believe that they struggle to catch these people. The children are often stopped and watched out for by schools. But adults are considered to know themselves when something needs looking at.

As with Alphas, not receiving Medical treatment properly as a child does affect Betas health as an adult. Betas are the least likely to be rejected by their parents for their caste. But it does happen. As with Alphas, that can lead to a feeling of rejection and affect their health in avoiding medical treatment. Another thing that can stop them from seeking out medical attention is being rejected for a creature inheritance or abuse. As with AMS, how effective the BCS is in treating and spotting all of these varies on the country. But one thing they are good at is mental health treatment, and it is their speciality.

Biology

The characteristics of a Beta are very similar to a Non-magical Human. The only real difference is varying creature characteristics. Humans, however, there is no difference in their biology. Some magical creatures don't have the physical designation of Beta and it is an informal placement in a mateship. These creatures are Veela, Fauns, Satyrs, Goblins, Centaurs and Dwarfs.

Grounding

Grounding is the act of calming yourself or having someone assist you. For the most part, Betas can do this themselves as long as they are taught how to. Some do struggle at various points in their life, and that is where the counsellors can sometimes come into play. Though there might be other reasons for needing a counsellor.

As with Non-magicals, some people struggle more with self-doubt amongst Beta's. These are the ones that will more likely need help. This could be because of frequent panic attacks. Or because they have learned self-destructive techniques to help calm themselves. Some Betas might struggle with this on and off for their whole lives. These Betas often get the submissive or Masochist designation on the designation test.

The Designation Test

The Designation Test is a way of finding out which designation a Beta is. Betas have the possibility of being a Sadist, Dominant, Beta/Swap, Submissive and Masochist. Which you are depends solely on your personality. But it is not always obvious what someone is.

Each caste has its own test they will administer. It is always a multichoice paper test, but the questions will vary. The score you receive determines what designation you will be given. A rating between 0 to 9 will provide you with the designation Beta Masochist. A score between 10 to 30 and you will receive the designation Beta Submissive. A score between 31 to 69 will provide you with the designation Swap or Beta. A score between 70 to 90 and you will be given the designation Beta Dominant. A score over 91 and you are a Beta Sadist.

Watch scores are slightly different for Betas. For Beta Masochists any rating under 5 is considered being on watch. Beta Submissives are on watch if you get a submissive score and then a score under 20. So between 10 and 20. There is no watch score for Beta/Swaps. Betas are considered stable unless they have mental health problems. People with these problems will be identified on an individual basis. But they are not expected.  Beta Sadists are on watch if you have a score over 95. Beta Dominants are much like Beta Submissives. If you have a Dominant score and then that score is over 85. So a score between 85 and 90. Beta Dominants have a watch score as sometimes those with the higher scores can take things too far or be too domineering.

Some people believe that your designation can change as you age due to your life's experiences. Some people think it is set at birth, and you are born that way. Others believe it is a combination of the two that varies the score received. As such some believe the designation test should be administered twice. Some people are arguing for the designation test to be performed twice in Alphas. There is no such argument amongst Betas.

The Designation test is given when the child is 11 years old. Some schools ask it to be delivered before a child enters the school. Other schools administer the test sometime during the child's first year. Neither way is incorrect. It depends on how the school is run, which is the better method for that school. However, sometimes a child might not turn 11 until the mid to end of August. It is not always possible to wait until then, depending on how the school is run. In this case, the test will be administered early when they are 10. But it will be left until the last day to do so.

Beta Sadist

Like with Alpha Saditst these people enjoy punishing people and causing pain. They are rare. This is partly because most don't develop these tendencies until their teens. This is the argument for Alphas to repeat the test. However, this does not cause as much trouble amongst Beta's as it does amongst Alphas. This is because most families don't coach Betas into attempting to beat the test.

Beta Sadists did often join both Voldermort and Grindelwald in recent history. Most were placed in prison, but some were killed. But like with Alpha Sadists this is the reason they are watched. To make sure they are not sucked into fighting for another dark lord or go too far.

As with Alpha Sadists, it is recommended that they are paired with a Masochist since they enjoy the pain. This allows both Sadists and Masochists to live healthy lives and be productive members of society.

Sadists do have a watch score, so they don't get taken advantage of as mentioned or go too far. This score is 95 and over. Some people see sadists as bullies and believe all bullies are sadists. But that is not the case. Like with Alphas Sadists that are identified at 11 are given extensive counselling to help with control. These often turn out to be the more grounded Sadists. But again, there are always exceptions.

Beta Dominant

Unlike in Alphas, Dominants are not the most wanted designation in Betas. However, like with Alphas, they are trained to help with Beta Submissives when it is needed. It is not as essential to pair a Beta Submissive with an Alpha as it is in Omegas. However, BCS does prefer to match submissives who have a natural watch score up with Dominants. If they can find someone who is compatible.

Another thing that sets Beta Dominants apart from Alpha Dominants is that Beta Dominants do have a watch score. This is because they do not have a natural control that Alphas have. This means that there can sometimes be a slight overlap in Dominantes and Sadists. As such, sometimes Dominants with a higher score have been known to take things a little too far. They also might lose themselves in the moment and not notice their partners feelings.

It is for this reason that those with a score between 85 and 90 are watched. As with Sadists, those found at 11 are given training and support. These Beta Dominants have the best control and understanding. But as with everything else, there can be exceptions.

Beta Beta/ Swap

Beta Beta is the most desired designation amoungst Betas. Some people call them swaps but the proper term is Beta Beta. They are the definition of a traditional non-magical human without any differences. As such, they are the most prefered designation for muggle-borns. As then, they are the same as their parents.

Beta Betas are considered naturally grounded and only need to learn ways to de-stress. Due to this, there is no watch score. The only time someone might be placed on watch is if they are having mental health problems. As such, these people are put on watch on a case by case basis. Some stay on watch only temporarily. But others can be more permanent. The only other reason for placing a Beta Beta on watch is due to severe abuse.

Beta Submissive

Beta Submissives are the Beta equivalent of an Omega Submissive. Beta submissives are often people who get lost in their work. They are the people who get so involved in things that they forget to care for themselves. As such, they need someone who will make sure they eat, sleep and take care of themselves. They can also be the people who have a lot of pressure on them. As such, they need someone to take that pressure off at home.

It is for these reasons that the BCS likes to match Submissives with a natural watch score up with Beta Dominants. Outside of this though they prefer to let Submissives live normal lives. This includes finding their partners themselves. The watch score for Beta Submissives is between 10 and 20. So the lower end of the score needed to receive the designation Beta Submissive.

Beta Masochist

Beta Masochists are the Beta version of the Omega Masochist. These are the opposite of Sadists in that they enjoy pain. Some enjoy the pain so much they purposely break the rules to be punished. No one is quite sure when people develop their Masochistic tendencies. Though people do believe it is again during the teenage years.

Due to them enjoying pain, all Masochists must be paired with a Sadist either Beta or Alpha. This is to calm both their natures and they will only be happy with someone who can give them what they need.

All Masochists have a watch score. This is as sometimes they don't know their own limits and need to learn them. They can also be at risk of abuse and not knowing what is abuse and what isn't. All Masochists must have lessons to learn this. The watch score for Betas is 5 and under. These are the Masochists that are most often ruled by their need for pain. They need a strong Sadist to help them learn and temper this.

BCS

The BCS or Beta Counselling Service is the Organisation dedicated to helping Betas. They lease with the other organisations and check on the health of all Betas. They are not traditionally part of the program dedicated to assisting omegas in need. But can be involved in rare cases. They do keep an eye on all known Sadists and Masochists, making sure they go through their counselling and training sessions. The BSC also keeps an eye out for those that are the wrong caste or being abused. But they have varying levels of success with all of these.

The BCS has sites around the world. But how each is set up varies on the different locations. In Greenland, they have a wing attached to the main hospital for Betas to stay when they need to stay overnight. But much of the primary treatment happens in the main hospital. Strangely in England, it is set up in much the same way. Only instead of a wing attached a small hostal like building is set up in an old office block. There are offices for people to work, a canteen and bedrooms for Betas to sleep in. There are also a few treatment rooms mostly dedicated to counselling but also some medical needs. This is only a short walk from the main Hospital Saint Mungos, where most treatment is carried out. This is actually the case for most of the BCS sites. Unlike the AMS and OSS which prefer to be separate.

BCS has a tempered beliefe when it comes to medical treatment. They are very good at watching over those that receive a watch score. But they are not so good at keeping a close eye on everyone else. Often they rely on other people to report when someone needs help. This does mean they can put a lot of focus and effort into those who require it.

The BCS is slightly better than the AMS at spotting those that have been wrong caste and are abused. They are very good at doing and intensive check for abuse on all 11-year-olds. Some of the children they watch over from childhood they spot even earlier than that.

Like with the AMS due to the stance on Betas coming to them, some health problems are not treated early. It again falls to the schools to pick up the efforts. And again during the summer months, things can go away unless parents watch their children. The BSC has a significant stance on only treating with magic. As with the AMS, they will only treat children under 5 and sensitives without magic. Though some people are willing to do so in other cases.

Unlike Alphas, it is not so rare for Beta sensitives to be affected medically by their gift. Betas are often sensitive to the feeling of dark magic. But can also be affected by things such as penetrating magic or even emotional magic and potions. This can cause some problems but can be worked around. Beta's, for the most part, are good at keeping up with their showers or baths.  However, sometimes the submissives or masochists need some prompting. The Dominants also do sometimes need time to find someone they are comfortable with to help them when needed.

Although the BCS does stand back much of the time in letting Betas come to them. It doesn't stop them spotting abuse that starts after a child turns 11. Not only are there the intensive checks at 11. But they encourage the reporting when someone needs help. They are also quick to act on all reports, no matter how frequently the same person is reported. This can sometimes be annoying for the Sadist and Masochist pairs. But it has proven to be an effective method in the past.

As with AMS, some areas of the BCS are more involved than others. However, they are more productive overall. They also keep a close watch on all aspects of training and counselling that is required.

One thing that is under the preview of the BCS but managed by all are the small clinics. These clinics are run in areas where the Magical government restricts the medical treatment of magical creatures or their citizens. This might be like England refusing to let Magical Creatures walk into Saint Mungos. Or like America, where everyone has to pay for medical treatment. Not everyone would be able to do so. So independent medical clinics were set up. These are supported by all the organisations. They don't always have all the resources needed. But they do their best and are very good at what they can do.


End file.
